


When Worlds Collide

by iceprinceloki



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BAMF Loki, BAMF Sigyn, Everyone hates everyone else, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Frigga Feels, Frigga is a real mommy, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Laufey is impatient and confused, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki hates being married, Loki is taken from home, M/M, Menstruation, Mpreg, Nuada/Loki so hott, Odin tries to be a good parent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Set just before Thor as an AU, Sigyn Feels, Sigyn hates being married, The author despairs at his love for arranged marriage kink, Thor is just Thor, War is imminent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Before the events of 'Thor'. Sigyn is Loki's best friend and the two fully intend on marrying but Thor has other plans. When Loki's trickery goes wrong Laufey himself is brought into Asgard looking for the casket, instead he find something far more precious; Loki his queen. Loki however caught the eye of a young king in Vanaheim and the youth isn't about to let his prize go so easily.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love Is Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Yea I really don't know where this one came from....I am so sorry......

Chapter 1: Love Is Foolish

“Loki! Loki wait up!”

Loki halted at the sound of a woman calling his name. He turned and grinned when he saw his dearest friend the Lady Sigyn. She caught up to him and threw her arms around his neck excitedly. Loki returned her hug with similar enthusiasm

“Sigyn! How are you today?” Loki smiled at her as they drew apart and Sigyn grinned back.

“I’m well and yourself?”

Loki shrugged casually. “Not bad, I’m looking forward to today. It’ll be great fun to watch Thor getting poked with a needle.”

Sigyn slapped Loki on the shoulder chastising him lightly. “He’s your brother, besides no seamstress would dare prick the mighty Thor, especially not just two weeks before his coronation!” Sigyn laughed mockingly and Loki joined her giggles.

They sobered as they neared their destination.

“Loki are you truly alright?” Sigyn chewed her lip nervously. “You are my best friend I know everything about you. While I know you don’t want the throne I also know that you want your father’s approval.”

Loki sighed and shook his head grimly. “Nothing to do about it now. I don’t want the throne but I will likely never get fathers approval either. No use crying over spilt milk and all that…” he trailed off sadly and Sigyn felt her heart ache for her friend.

She grabbed Loki by the arm and brought him into a hug. “You know I’m always here if you want to talk? Or vent or cry or scream? You know I love you Loki…”

Loki exhaled shakily in her shoulder and stood there trembling for a few minutes. Sigyn held him through it until he slowly drew away with only slightly glittery eyes.

Loki smiled weakly at her. “Come if we are late for the fitting Thor will have a fit.” He tugged her hand and led her to the crown prince’s chambers.

Odin and Frigga were there with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, of course right in the middle of it all was the golden prince Thor. Sigyn scoffed as she watched him preen in front of a mirror, admiring the way his coronation robes fit perfectly across his muscular limbs and body.

The seamstress noticed them immediately when she heard Sigyn and barked an order to two of the girls to dress Sigyn and Loki in their robes and begin hemming them. Loki stood beside his mother and Sigyn stood between Loki and Thor.

Loki turned to look at Sigyn with a grimace and she nodded understandingly. Neither liked being fitted for anything usually but now they were being fitted in the same room as Thor and his obnoxious friends. Sigyn was certain Odin wasn’t making Loki feel any better about the coronation, he was very seriously advising Thor about members in the court who would seek to dupe him once he was king.

Sigyn looked at Loki and saw the clenched jaw and stony eyes as he watched Thor casually shrug off everything Odin told him.

She leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear. “It’ll be alright Loki, your father won’t let Thor ruin everything. He will be there to ensure Asgard isn’t destroyed under Thor’s early reign.”

Loki sighed irritably and muttered back. “That’s not the point, my father is handing Thor the crown so that he can relax for his final years, not so that he can breathe down Thor’s neck every day!”

Sigyn just stroked his arm comfortingly. “What your father does for his final years is up to him, it is not the duty of the child to ensure the parent is in good health Loki.”

Loki looked like he was about to answer when Odin approached them.

“Loki have you given thought to what you will do once Thor is king?”

Loki blinked in surprise and began hesitantly. “I thought perhaps I would travel to other realms to further my craft.”

It was Odin’s turn to look surprised as he took a seat in front of Loki.

“I thought you had planned on becoming Thor’s advisor?”

Loki swallowed hard and Sigyn got the distinct impression that this was not the answer Loki had hoped for.

“It was my intention years ago but I feel Thor does not want or need my council. If it is your wish I will stay and council him regardless.”

That seemed to be difficult for Loki to say but Sigyn could see that Odin could not tell as much. She sighed and moved away from the two.

‘If only Odin was there for you more, perhaps he could see that it would kill you to be confined to the court of a kingdom…’

While Odin and Loki spoke to each other Sigyn stood quietly allowing the seamstress to work. Thor kept looking at her and opening his mouth to speak but changing his mind at the last minute.

Sigyn decided to ignore him and it worked well until she turned and found him right in her face.

She stepped back twice and Thor grinned broadly at her.

“Good morn fair Lady! How fair you?”

Sif frowned, Thor hardly ever spoke to her except to tell her off.

“Good morn my prince, I fair well and yourself?”

The prince just grinned brighter and threw an arm around her shoulders comfortably.

“I have never been better in my life fair Lady. My but you look radiant today, have you lost weight or changed your hair?”

Now Sigyn was creeped out, Thor was being overly familiar with her and confusing the daylights out of her. And to comment on her body and hair? Sigyn fiddled with her loosely braided red hair nervously and answered Thor.

“No I am myself as I have always been.”

Thor shook his head and smiled patronisingly at her. “Nay that cannot be! For if it was so I would have fallen in love with you long ago!”

‘Alright seriously freaking me out!’ she thought nervously and shrugged Thor’s arm from around her shoulders.

“Excuse me Thor the seamstress would like to finish my dress today.”

Immediately the prince backed off and left her to wonder.

**********************************************************************

Loki felt like crap when he woke up that morning, and the first thing he saw was sunlight glaring through his open curtains.

‘You know it will be a fun day when the first thing that happens to you is being blinded by the damned sunlight!’  
Loki thought with a growl as he buried his head under the pillows. Frigga’s laughter brought him back out and he turned to look at her. His mother smiled fondly at him and stroked his hair gently.

“Come Loki, out of bed, we have a long day ahead of us.”

Loki sighed, he didn’t understand how his mother could always be so chipper in the mornings. Thor was the same way, it drove Loki mad in his adolescence when all he wanted to do was sleep and eat but all Thor cared about was going to the training grounds or going camping.

Frigga sighed and sat beside him, she ran her fingers soothingly through his hair and hummed quietly.

“Loki are you feeling unwell my child?”

Curses, his mother always knew when he felt under the weather, she was so good she had even spotted his courses arriving a full week before they began. Well in that situation it had been helpful because she explained beforehand and he hadn’t woken up confused, mortified and bloodied. Now it was pesky, he didn’t feel like talking about his misery with anyone at that point.

Frigga would never stop bugging him unless he answered though so Loki shrugged and muttered a response. “My courses are starting soon.”

A weak excuse but one she would accept none the less, Loki’s courses always wore him out, and it wasn’t really a lie either. Frigga kissed his brow and stood up.

“I shall draw a bath for you.”

When Loki heard the water running he crawled out of bed and went to his mother, he hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her head.

“May I have wine?” he asked hopefully.

“No dear you may not have wine at this time of day.” Frigga replied serenely as she went to select soaps and perfumes for him.

“Why not? I have cramps mother! Bad ones!” Loki pouted sulkily at her and Frigga pinched his cheek playfully.

“You are dehydrated after the whole night without water, alcohol will just make the cramps worse right now. Drink some cool water instead.”

Loki sighed sadly and gave in, his mother was probably right anyway as usual.

Frigga glanced at him over her shoulder and watched as he removed his night clothes.

“Are you and Lady Sigyn still synchronised?”

Loki frowned at her in confusion. “Mother that is an odd thing to ask me, but yes we are. Why would you like to know?”

Frigga immediately looked away from him. “I just wanted to know Loki that’s all.”

Loki was now suspicious; his mother wasn’t good at hiding things from him because she’d never had cause to hide anything from him.

“Mother-?”

“Not now Loki. You’ll find out more tonight.”

Loki suddenly wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

*****************************************************************************

The fittings were over quite late in the afternoon and the royal family decided to have lunch together with the Warriors Three and the Ladies Sif and Sigyn.

Sigyn sat beside Loki with Thor on her other side. The prince was regaling her with a tale of his most recent hunt in Vanaheim where he claimed to have killed seven bilgesnipe single handed. Sigyn had to resist the urge to roll her eyes while Loki spent the meal frowning in worry at his brother sudden interest in Sigyn.

“Thor perhaps when we are done here you and I could go riding in the forest? For old times’ sake brother?” Loki asked innocently and Thor grinned hugely nodding eagerly.

“Yes I would enjoy spending my last few days of freedom with my brother!”

Loki almost sighed in relief and he continued eating, he would find out what Thor was up to.

*******************************************************************************

Loki and Thor were deep in the forest when Loki decided to bring up his brothers behaviour.

“-and then with one last swing of Mjolnir-!”

“Thor, why are you so interested in Sigyn all of a sudden? You have spent the whole morn speaking with her.”

Thor blinked and then smiled easily. “Your Lady friend? She is beautiful brother I would have to be ergi or blind not to notice!”

Loki frowned at the unknowing insult his brother had just dealt him, Loki had interests in men and women and he wasn’t shy about people knowing it.

“That is the only reason you are speaking with her?”

Thor leaned closer confidentially and whispered. “Well brother actually there is more to it, I have fallen in love with the Lady…Sigyn did you say?”

That was beyond anything Loki had expected of his brother and he stared in shock at the other man.

“What?” Loki whispered in disbelief. “Since when?!”

Thor flushed and looked away awkwardly. “Well…..”

“‘The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had started a fire and were singing drunkenly about a maiden from Nantucket. Thor sat watching them and laughing loudly in amusement. Nearby he saw Lady Sigyn siting against a tree with Loki’s head on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair tenderly.

Thor frowned as he watched Loki practically purring under her ministrations and suddenly wished desperately to be in Loki’s place. He wanted those long smooth fingers raking through his hair and her long, loose red hair occasionally brushing his face. He wanted Sigyn, Thor vowed to woo her as soon as possible.’”

Loki stared at Thor in shock and frowned. “So you love Sigyn because she was running her fingers through my hair?”

“Not just that! She’s beautiful, and mothering and she has gorgeous child bearing hips!” Thor grinned proudly at Loki and the younger prince felt the sudden urge to hit Thor straight across the face.

“Thor how are you going to woo her? She isn’t even eligible right now, her parents have yet to put her name forward.”

Thor winked at Loki naughtily. “You’ll see tonight my brother, all shall be well.” Thor turned his horse and galloped in the direction of the palace.

‘Well that’s ominous.’ Loki thought before kicking his horse after Thor to return to the palace for dinner.

*********************************************************************************

When Odin stood that night at the feast Loki knew whatever it was that Thor had planned it was big. His father only ever gave speeches at the table if there was something important happening in the family.

“Friends, council men, ladies of the court, my Queen. This moon I have the greatest honour of crowning my son the prince Thor, but also I shall have the honour of crowning the new queen of Asgard.”

Immediately the crowd in the dining hall began talking excitedly, each person wondering who Thor was going to marry. Loki sat frozen in his seat coming to terms with the   
realisation as he turned slowly to look at his mother in shock. Frigga took his hands in her own and leaned close.

“Shhh it’s alright Loki there’s nothing you can do, be quiet, I shall speak with you privately after the feast.”

“My son, if you would please propose to your new bride?” Odin stepped away and Thor stood up.

Sigyn was seated on Loki’s other Side and Thor approached her with a confident grin. He took her hand and led her to stand before the table. There Thor knelt down on one knee and held out a golden ring with jewels encrusted into it.

“Lady Sigyn will you do me the honour of being my wife?” Sigyn looked like she was going to hit Thor but one look from her father silenced this thought.

She nodded jerkily at him and Thor put the ring on her finger and stood to embrace her tightly. The crowd cheered merrily and demanded a night of wine and dance. Odin obliged with a bang of Gungnir, the tables and foods were gone and music and wine began.

Loki and Sigyn stared at each other in shock time seemingly standing still for the two as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Sigyn was being pulled to the dance floor by Thor and Loki was being held in his seat by Frigga.

“I will do no good now Loki, the arrangement was set earlier this week.” Loki looked at his mother in disbelief and hurt.

She sighed and pulled him up.

“Come, I can tell you will find no peace here tonight. Escort me to my chambers and we shall talk.”

Loki numbly took his mother from the festivities and silently sat down on her sofa when they arrived at her rooms.

“Loki talk to me?” Frigga prodded him gently and Loki roused himself.

“How could you allow this? How dare Thor ask for her?! He doesn’t even know her!” Loki raged angrily to his mother and she just sat patiently listening to him.

“Mother she needs a gentler man who cares for her, not a brute who only wants a little fun!” Frigga sighed and took his hands.

“Loki it is your fathers will that Thor marry Sigyn directly after his coronation, he will be crowned and then they will wed. You cannot change this no matter how much you may want to. I already voiced concerns to Odin that perhaps he should first consider your tighter bond with Sigyn, but he knows as well as I do that here is no attraction between you two.”

Loki almost whimpered at his unease and Frigga stroked his hair and rested his head on her shoulder.

“All you can do is make the best of the time you have before the wedding, I would like for you to support Sigyn through the first year and then gradually back off so that she and Thor can learn to solve problems alone.”

Loki opened his mouth to answer when the door to Frigga’s chambers opened and Odin walked in.

“Ah Loki my boy, just the man I wanted to speak to. Tell me how close are you and the Lady Sigyn?”

Loki blinked and replied slowly. “She is my dearest friend.”

“Good that’s what I wanted to hear. I have been told that the lady may be unwilling to marry Thor, would you deem that accurate?” Odin looked at Loki and the prince felt like he was being seen through.

“Yes she has never expressed an interest in him before.”

“Hmm….” Odin hummed thoughtfully and nodded before looking Loki in the eyes again. “Then it shall be your duty to encourage her in the next two weeks, make her more interested in Thor, put her worries at ease.”

Loki couldn’t believe his father was asking him this, Frigga tensed beside him and she held his arms firmly.

“Odin now is not the ti-”

“Get out.” Loki hissed before his mother could finish.

Odin frowned and walked forwards. “I do not wish to fight with you Loki, you are Sigyn’s dearest friend and you hold the greatest influence over her emotions. You are best suited to helping her accept her fate. I will not leave nor will I tolerate you ordering me to do so.”

Loki glowered up at Odin and the king frowned down at him. “What has happened to you Loki? Why are you suddenly so defensive and tense? Why are you always defensive and tense when a wedding is nigh?”

Loki looked away and scowled at the carpet instead.

Odin’s voice reached him suddenly and startled him. “Frigga leave us.”

Frigga stood and left to return to the celebrations, Odin took her place beside Loki on the sofa.

“Loki? Why will you not speak to me? What have I done to warrant this coldness? You did not have romantic intentions with Sigyn so I believe it must be something else.”

Odin sighed and put a heavy arm around Loki’s shoulders to draw him close. Despite himself Loki found his face nestled in his father’s neck comfortingly.

“Sigyn and I wanted to marry each other, so we wouldn’t have to be with boorish men.” Loki said finally and Odin squeezed him closer. “Neither of us wanted traditional marriages. We were going to be safe with each other instead of including a whole new person in our lives.”

“I’m sorry Loki, I never thought you would marry her because of your long standing friendship. What do you think will happen for your marriage now since Sigyn is marrying Thor?”

Loki shrugged. “I won’t marry anyone else.”

“Come that is not an attitude to have at your age. Why wouldn’t you choose someone else?” Odin stroked Loki’s hair kindly and spoke gently to him.

“I don’t trust anyone else. I trusted Sigyn because she wouldn’t be able to hurt me, and she loves and respects me as I love and respect her. I just want someone I can trust.” Loki whispered the last part to himself but Odin heard it. “Someone who won’t laugh at me.”

Odin now put both arms around Loki and kissed his forehead.

“Loki you are beautiful, why would anyone laugh at you?”

Loki wiped his face quickly and mumbled his reply. “I’m ergi, intersex, not male or female but both. Why would anyone not laugh at me?” Loki looked up mournfully at Odin and the king frowned for a moment.

“Those things make you special Loki, you are different to everyone here and you should be proud. Also the man who doesn’t laugh at you is the man who truly loves you as you are.”

“I don’t want to be different. I want to be normal and accepted. I want to belong.” Loki said sadly and Odin just stroked his cheek kindly.

“Oh Loki there is so much you do not understand right now but when the time is right all will make sense. Until then just be patient.” Odin drew him back into the embrace.  
“I am going to put your name down with the courts of the nine realms tomorrow. I want you to give any suitors a chance, please Loki.”

Loki just exhaled shakily and nodded. Odin patted him on the back and stood them both up.

“Come we are both expected at the celebrations.”


	2. The One they'll Never Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been more than a year! I'm sorry! I lost the muse! T.T Now it's back and we can move on.

Sigyn sat in Loki’s gardens early in the morning, the people of Asgard were still celebrating and she had decided she needed a break. The gardens were the one place Thor wouldn’t dare venture for fear of Loki’s wrath.

She couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of Loki’s huge boisterous older brother, when she had left he was drunkenly dragging her along the dance floor

She couldn’t believe that her parents had given her to that hulking beast of a man. Especially since she and Loki had been saying for years that they should marry each other! While their marriage would have been platonic it would have been the perfect ploy to keep Loki nearby to her. Both had been set on marrying and settling down together without the pressures of society to marry into nobility of other realms and have children.

Loki had been Sigyn’s best friend for as long as she could remember, they were four when they first met.

“‘Loki was sitting on a bench beside his mother while she sewed with the ladies of the court in their weekly gathering. There was a new face today and Loki desperately wanted to investigate.

“Mother?” He whispered up to her.

“What is it Loki?”

“Who is she?” he nodded to Sigyn and Frigga smiled knowingly at him.

“That is the Lady Sigyn, Lord Aarons daughter. She is four too, why don’t you go play with her? She looks quite lonely.”

As though Frigga had just given him a command Loki nodded fiercely and jumped down from the bench, marching off to speak with Sigyn.

“Hi, my name is Loki my mother says your name is Sigyn?”

The little girls blue eyes blinked slowly at him and he wondered if she could speak but she opened her mouth to answer.

“Hi, I have crayons, do you wanna draw?”

Loki grinned “I love drawing!”

Sigyn smiled at him and drew paper and crayons out of her bag. She handed some to Loki and they happily began scribbling at the feet of Lord Aaron’s wife.’”

Sigyn felt a smile on her face as she remembered how they met, Loki had been so confident and curious. He always had her back and she always had his.

A soft snap behind her made her turn quickly with an insult to Thor’s masculinity on the tip of her tongue, but she relaxed as soon as she saw that it was Loki.

“Loki….I never-”

“I know Thor explained to me just now that he arranged everything with our parents.” Loki said hoarsely as he hugged her comfortingly.

“Loki I cannot marry Thor, I don’t love him. Loki we were going to marry and be happy. How could they do this?” Sigyn asked sadly as she clung to him.

“The Mighty Thor wanted something and as usual everyone dropped everything to give it to him.”

Loki’s voice was sharp and bitter, it was rare that Sigyn heard any resentment for Thor from Loki but she knew he did feel envious and slighted by his brother often.

Sigyn felt the overwhelming urge to go back and strangle Thor but she knew that it would kill Loki if his brother died.

“We have been through so much together my friend, we survived puberty together! I am sure we will survive this.” Loki sighed and tried to bring some humour to the situation but Sigyn knew him too well.

“You’re afraid Loki, you don’t have to hide behind jokes around me. You can tell me anything. What happened when you left the feast?” She looked deeply into his eyes and Loki pulled her to sit under a huge oak tree.

“My father and mother tried to convince me to encourage you to accept the marriage.” He intoned flatly and Sigyn winced at the expression which twisted his face.

“And will you do what they ask?” she asked him quietly, Loki’s eyes snapped up to meet hers in a glare.

“Of course not!”

Sigyn smiled at him “I’m glad Loki but your father….Loki I know how much it would mean to you if you could please him.” She frowned uncertainly at her friend.  
Loki looked away from her sadly. “I love my father, he loves me I am certain but I will never be what he wanted me to be. I will never be a warrior or king, I will never succeed as   
Thor has succeeded and I think my father has given up on his dreams for me. Nothing I do will change how he sees me. I will not betray you to Thor for my father’s approval; you are worth more to me than that.”

Sigyn had no answer to Loki’s sorrow and no way to express her relief at having one good friend. All she could do was wrap her arms around him tightly with a saddened sigh.

Loki’s fingers tangled in her hair as they hugged. “I swear Sigyn this isn’t going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Sigyn choked a little and squeezed him harder around the middle.

******************************************************************************

Thor was drunk, sozzled, completely and utterly motherless by the time the sun came up. He found himself in his room with a pretty maiden by his side and smiled as she turned to look at him.

“Hmmm good morning my prince…” she murmured contently, stretching her arms high above her head and nestling down against the pillows.

“Good morn fair maid, I hope I did not exhaust you?” Thor asked with a flirty grin.

He probably shouldn’t have another woman in his bed when he is engaged but it was the last two weeks of freedom, Thor would go to Hel before wasting them.

“Hmm nope I think I’m fine to go about my day.” She replied with a pretty grin.

Thor growled softly as he pulled her closer and rolled onto her. “Then I suppose I didn’t do my job properly…allow me to fix my mistake…..”

The maiden just laughed and giggled madly under him as he set to tending their mutual needs.

****************************************************************************

Loki stood nervously on the steps below the throne watching court as they discussed Thor’s upcoming marriage, crops and crime rate. Odin was going to put his name down with the courts after the negotiations with Jotunheim which would be done after court.

Loki didn’t even think twice about the Jotnar, the King Laufey had been in and out of Asgard with his brother Thrym and two guards for the past few weeks negotiating the return of the casket. That was not any concern to Loki, he was more worried about who would come forward to court him.

There were some sleazy princes and young lords and kings in the hall who had been at the celebrations the night before. All of whom would hear at once that Loki was available. 

Loki cringed as he saw the elven King Fresser, the man had been through four wives already and would surely target Loki next.  
He had been flirting with Loki for years the miserable letch! Odin had caught the man once with his hand slipping into a very angry Loki’s trousers while his horrid tongue suffocated the boy who was just shy of his majority.

Other than him there were two more kings; Laufey of Jotunheim and Gerol of Nornheim. Both were somewhat beyond the age to marry and have children but neither was married. 

Odin had mentioned in passing to Loki that neither king could marry just anyone, Gerol had a destined mate to wait for, and Laufey was required to marry a special type of Jotun called frostfemme.

Loki cringed at the thought of marrying or courting any of the three single kings, it would be a horror to bear children for the old bags.

The time had come, the Jotun were finished discussing the return of the casket and Odin stood.

“My lords, kings and princes it is my duty today to put forth a youth to be courted and married. Although long past his majority I have only recently seen that my son Loki is ready for marriage. I put my sons virtue in your hands with full trust that none shall soil it out of the sanctuary of marriage. If you would be interested in courting Loki you need only ask me, I shall choose who is best for him.”

The men in the room began talking immediately and Loki winced as King Fresser approached Odin’s throne with a lecherous grin on his ugly face.

“Your majesty I have expressed an interest in Loki before, it is only fair that I be the first to have the honour of courting him.”

Odin looked down at the other king grimly. “Yes I recall your interest in my son very well.”

A few princes whistled knowingly, apparently Loki wasn’t the only victim of the bastard.

“However I do not believe that you are a good match because you have heirs and all the allegiances you could ever need or want. I would have Loki build a bridge between two realms.”

The King Fresser scowled and returned to his place.

“I would like the honour my king!”

Loki looked over with a scowl to see who this new voice belonged to.

“My name is Prince Nuada of Vanaheim, I am the oldest of my father’s children and would take a bride soon. I hope Loki would be that bride.”

Loki’s heart stopped as the strange prince looked up at him with a gentle smile, he had bright blue eyes and white hair which fell below his collar. He was clearly very tall, taller than Loki at any rate, older too and powerfully built. Loki felt for a moment that it was just another brainless oaf but something about the way this prince smiled…..

There was a stunned silence in the room, Vanaheim was protective of its princes and they never left, King Balor was aged that was probably why the oldest boy was here.  
Odin broke the silence with a laugh.

“Well met Prince Nuada! I have no qualms of you courting Loki, by all means. I daresay by the way his jaw has dropped he certainly approves of you!” Odin laughed again and gave Loki a mischievous smile.

Loki was horrified. He’d been standing staring at this prince with a dropped jaw the whole time?! He almost hated the prince in that moment, Loki looked back at the firmly muscled arms and…..soft white hair and….deep blue eye- ‘Stop that!’

Loki mentally scolded himself harshly.

‘I don’t want him!’  
‘But I DO want him!’  
‘No I do not! Don’t be silly!’  
‘But them blue eyes……and OH MY FATHERS BEARD!!!! THAT ARSE!’

Loki became aware that his jaw had dropped a bit again as the prince turned to bow to the other men in the room. Frigga giggled beside him with mirth and muttered in his ear.

“Yummy isn’t it?”

Loki felt his ear redden and he glared at her for a few minutes. When he felt she was sufficiently scolded by his eyes he turned away and came nose to nose with Nuada. The prince smiled and stole a quick kiss from Loki’s lips.

Loki was sure he’d never looked more like a fish in his life as the prince kissed his hand with a bow and walked away.

One thing was certain maybe courting wouldn’t be so bad.

**********************************************************************************

Sigyn had begged to know what Loki’s plans were but he had steadfastly refused to say because if she were questioned she would have to lie to the king to protect Loki. Sigyn was a terrible liar. It was better for all involved if she just didn’t know. It took two weeks to plan and a lot of courage to go through with but the end of the second week saw Loki working hard.

Loki went down into the weapons vault and carefully carved runes into the wall, where they wouldn’t be seen. He wiped his blood across the runes and watched them glow to life.   
Now all he had to do was wait for the ceremony to begin and hope that the bait was taken.

**********************************************************************************

“Loki, up and at it.” Frigga called on the day of the ceremony.

Loki huffed. “I wish to sleep for five more minutes.”

Frigga laughed. “Don’t we all? Come along darling one. Your bath is drawn and your robes are set out.” She left the room, trusting that Loki could drag his own ass out of bed.

He groaned quietly and staggered out of bed. The big day was upon him at last.

He bathed in the hot water and moaned as it soothed his muscles. He needed some down time before facing the music.

His escort for the coronation was to be the Prince Nuada, joy. He felt irritable at the thought of the other male. Nevermind how attractive he was; he wanted to take Loki’s freedom.

Not that Loki would allow it, he deserved his freedom, he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Resigned to his task Loki got out of the bath and dressed for the day.

He nibbled on a sandwich before leaving his chambers and traipsing towards Sigyns rooms.

He stood in the doorway and watched Frigga and the handmaidens fuss over Sigyns dress and hair and makeup. He could see the sadness and worry etched in her face, it seemed he was the only one however. Their eyes met in the mirror and an understanding passed between them, Loki nodded to her in greeting and entered her room fully. The women left them alone quickly at a gesture from Frigga.

“Sigyn, you look ravishing.”

She laughed softly. “A bit late to be flirty with me Loki.”

He smiled and held out his arm. “Never.” 

She took his offered arm and they slowly walked out to the throne room. Sigyn was to wait beyond the doors where Thor wouldn’t see her. Loki had to accompany Prince Nuada inside. Loki gave her hand a gentle pat and walked slowly to where a calm Nuada was waiting for him. He ignored the offered arm and strode into the throne room calmly with Nuada rushing to catch up.

Loki took his place a few steps below Frigga with Nadir at his side. He watched glumly as Thor paraded into the throne room like a great peacock. Thor knelt before Odin and the ceremony began.

‘He doesn’t deserve her.’ Loki thought bitterly. ‘Time to put my plan into action.’

Loki whispered a spell in a voice not intended for the ears of those closest to him. Nuada looked at him in the eye and Loki felt cold, Nuada had heard.

“I proclaim you-” Odin paused. “Frost giants.”

He rushed off with Thor and Loki quickly evaded Nuada to follow. The prince went after him and the four royals found themselves in the weapons vault where the bodies of four frost giants lay mutilated. The destroyer stepped back into its cage and they ventured deeper into the vault.

“The casket is safe.” Odin said calmly. “No need to be alarmed.”

“No need to be alarmed?” Thor asked disbelieving. “Father how could you say that?! These frost giants broke into the weapons vault this is an act of war!”

“You are thinking only as a warrior.” Odin interrupted. “These are not men of Laufey’s guard. They are average citizens from Jotunheim who found a way into the vault. We will find the weakness and repair it.”

Thor stormed out in a fury and Odin sighed quietly. “Loki, tell your mother the celebrations are postponed and send the master sorceress here please.”

Loki nodded and left with Nuada trailing him.

“So, do you care to share with me your motive for letting Asgards enemy into the weapons vault?” Nuada asked calmly.

“Oh well lets see it’s really all about…..none of your business.” Loki gave him a filthy look. “Now leave me alone.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone. I want to speak with you Loki.”

Loki huffed. “FIne, what do you want?”

“I want to make it plain that I fully intend to marry you. I am not playing with you Loki.” Nuada gave him a serious look and Loki scowled.

“Well that is just peachy.” He responded bitterly.

“You are against marriage to me?”

“I’m against marriage.” Loki bit out.

“Why?”

Loki rounded on him. “I do not need to answer your inane questions!”

Nuada shrugged. “Then don’t. I’m allowed to ask anyway, no one said you had to answer.”

Loki glared at him and stalked away, glad that the other man didn’t follow him.


	3. Fiance?

Loki stalked back and forth across the throne room floor, listening to the master of magic discuss her findings with Odin.

“I am uncertain of the origin of the spell, it seems to be the craft of a powerful sorcerer, one who can bend the laws of magic to his will.” Amora murmured respectfully. “It seems to be very deliberate and well planned. Whoever cast the spell must have had access to the weapons vault.”

“This is a homespun spell, cast by an insider, and there is no way to trace it? A magic signature or such?” Odin asked tiredly as he observed Amora. “You realize how vital it is that you do everything in your power to find the one responsible?”

“I’m afraid so my king; the caster was very clever, erased all traces of himself. Even if he is just a man who taught himself magic, it’s very impressive and he has done well for himself.” Amora replied a bit stronger. “I realize that he poses a threat and I will continue searching for a way to find him.”

Odin nodded grimly and dismissed her. “It seems this has deeper implications than a mere weakness in our defenses.”

Thor looked smug and annoyed as Odin proved him right. Loki rolled his eyes at Thor and scowled when the action gave him a glance at Nuada. The prince hadn’t taken his eyes off of Loki since they’d arrived in the room and he was getting edgy under the constant scrutiny. Sure, men stared at Loki regularly, but they usually had the grace to back off when Loki looked at them.

Nuada was a frustrating change from the norm. He had a gentle look in his eye when he looked to Loki, he spoke freely and always seemed to have a kind word. Not that Loki ever spoke to him. Loki preferred to keep his distance from the prince, he didn’t need to get to know the man, they wouldn’t be getting married.

“Loki perhaps you could examine the scene and see what you find?” Nuada suggested quietly. “You are a master of magic are you not?”

Odin nodded in agreement. “It may be wise for Loki to examine the evidence, perhaps you will prove more competent than Amora. However I wish for you to accompany Nuada through our lands first. Make it a day together, take him on horseback to see our realm’s splendors.”

Loki scowled at Odin's suggestion. “Father I have more important tasks to attend to. Or are you keen on the frost giants breaking into the vault again?”

“Your son is shy,” Nuada told Odin with a smile. “Perhaps we should start small, today has been rather overwhelming for us all. Why not have a dinner arranged? I should like to get to know my fiance’s family.”

Odin raised a brow. “Fiance?”

“Yes my king.” Nuada smiled and knelt before Odin. “I have spoken with my father and he has granted his blessing. I require a bride and I have never set eyes on anyone so fair and powerful as your son Loki. All I desire now is your blessing, but I am aware that such a thing is earned not given.”

Odin smiled at Nuada and then at Loki. “A most advantageous match, I’m certain you will earn my blessing Nuada, but know that I freely give you my permission to continue courting my son.”

“Thank you my king.”

“A dinner shall be arranged for tomorrow night, let everyone settle in for the day, it has indeed been rather overwhelming.”

The prince's left the throne room at that and silently made their ways to their rooms.

Thor was talking the entire route to his room which lay beside Loki’s room. “I knew it was not an innocent event! Does father ever listen to me? No! He doesn’t care about what I think because he knows better. Now he must swallow his pride and admit that the frost giants are planning war on us!”

“Peace Thor, I’m certain father did not mean to shunt you aside. Your day will come, and you will be king.” Loki soothed bitterly, not that Thor noticed his tone.

“Loki is correct Thor, your father surely doesn’t want you involved in a war; it is preferable to believe that there is peace between the realms.” Nuada chipped in lightly.

Loki could tell Nuada thought Thor was an immature twat who deserved a thrashing on their father's lap. Clearly there was potential for mischief there, he filed the knowledge away for good measure and blocked them out as they discussed possible strategies and outcomes; only zoning back in when they arrived at their chambers.

“It would seem that a diplomatic approach would be best then.” Nuada told Thor. “The decision to fight would cost both sides too much for such a petty cause. I would suggest talking it out with Laufey, he is a reasonable and wise king despite the stories you have heard.”

Thor laughed at that. “Laufey is wise and reasonable?! He is a mad man, he attempted to seize control of another realm!”

“Asgard has not done the same with Alfheim and Svartalfheim?” Nuada fixed Thor with a pointed look.

Thor shifted awkwardly and rubbed his neck. “That’s different, that was against gods, midgard is a realm of men; weak and susceptible. It was not a fair war.”

Nuada laughed at Thor. “You have much to learn, I see that now, you will come to understand in time Thor. There was more to that war than your people knew.”

Thor looked offended and stunned, making Loki snort a laugh. Nuada smiled charmingly at Thor, bowed to Loki and took his leave of them. Loki followed Thor into the older princes chambers and smiled as Thor immediately burst into a rant about how snobbish Nuada was.

“It’s like you only worse because he doesn’t have a kind bone in his body!” Thor insisted when Loki laughed at him. “Loki you cannot mean to marry that?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “No you moron, I want him gone, I deserve better than a mean old prince don’t you think?”

Thor nodded vehemently. “Yes! Perhaps Nornheims prince, Abelard, will be keen on you! He is a righteous and honourable man, and my friend.”

Loki scoffed. “That peacock? What a waste of time….”

“You don’t have much choice...you could marry Laufey or Fresser or Gerol.” Thor teased him.

“Do not make me ill brother, they are all far from appropriate choices.” Loki winced. “Much like your choice to marry Sigyn.”

Thor frowned at him wearily. “Father said you weren’t very happy about it...but it’s not like you could have married her anyway Loki; you’re a bearer, you must marry a man if you are ever needed to take my place.”

“Don’t speak like that Thor.” Loki responded sharply. “I will never need to take your place, even if I did Sigyn would be a natural at the job.”

“Precisely why I am marrying her, she will be a good queen, she has learned much from our mother and will serve Asgard admirably.”

“Serve you admirably you mean.” Loki muttered irritably.

Thor scowled at him. “What is the matter with you? Why can’t you be happy for me? Why can’t you just go with the natural order of things Loki? Why must you always be otherwise?”

Loki glared at him. “Why can’t you see that I am unhappy Thor? That I don’t want to marry a brute and bear his brats!? Why can’t you see that Sigyn isn’t happy? She doesn’t want you! Everyone is always telling me what to do and what not to do! Why can’t I just have some freedom? I’m frightened Thor! I want to be left alone!” Loki ended sadly.

Thor softened a little and sat quietly beside Loki for a moment. “Loki you know our parents know what’s good for us, our lives aren’t our own, and they do their best to make it easier on us. They want to see you happy and settled before they pass Loki, why won’t you give them that? There is nothing to fear from a simple marriage Loki.”

“He’s going to make me leave Asgard,” Loki responded. “My home, my family, my friends and my life. I’ll be barefoot and pregnant, waddling around a miserably unfamiliar palace, full of miserably unfamiliar people, with a brute husband who makes me do what I’m told. Tell me to be happy now.”

Thor sighed and shook his head sadly, giving up. Loki scowled and turned to look at the dying embers of the fire in the hearth.

‘I won’t let them do that. Not to me and not to Sigyn.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
